


Colour

by MycroftHolmes



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Heartbreak, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftHolmes/pseuds/MycroftHolmes
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had waited twenty-five years to meet his soul mate, and when he does, he is finally able to see colour.But all soon once again fades into black and white.(I suck at summarys and writing, I apologise)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible writer, I am so sorry that I don't do this justice x

Alexander Hamilton was a man of many incredible talents: singing, rapping, dancing (though he would never admit to it), and of course, writing. He wrote pages and pages of genius pieces of art with his colourful imagination and colourful mind, but for a very long time, he had no idea what colourful meant. To Alexander, everything was dull; everything was black and white. Not a speck of colour anywhere in sight. If he were to describe a colour, he would first need to ask what the word meant, but how could he understand something that only the eyes can comprehend?

Of course, he wasn't the only person who was like this. Lafayette, his good friend, had always seen things in black and white, well, that was until he met his soulmate. Alexander remembered the day when Lafayette had come running up to him, the most brightest and gleeful smile on his face.

"Monsieur Hamilton! I can see the colour! I can see everything so clearly! Rouges, roses, bleus, jaunes! I can see them all! C'est tellement merveilleux!"

Alexander had been happy for his friend, listening to every word that came from him as he tried so very hard to explain the bursts of colour that surrounded him, almost drowning him. But no matter how the kindhearted Frenchman tried, Alexander just could not fathom what he saw.

Twenty-Five years he had lived in black and white. Twenty-five years he had been looking for his soulmate. Eliza and himself had been married for a number of years, but even then, nothing happened. Not even the slightest change of tone, but as soon as Eliza laid eyes on Maria, sparks flew and colours exploded. They divorced only weeks later, and so Alexander was alone.

However, on one particular rainy and gloom day, Washington had told him that he was to be in a cabinet meeting with Sir Thomas Jefferson. Alexander had headed both good and bad things about the Secretary of State, and so he had no idea what to expect upon meeting him. He expected for them to perhaps get along on some days but to be at each other's throats the next.

The very last thing he expected was for him to be the person he had spent his whole life looking for.

"Mr Jefferson, welcome home!" Washington greeted with a smile and open arms as the tall, ridiculously dressed, Wild haired, dark skinned man strode into the room, his arms out as a welcoming. Hamilton turned.

Then everything exploded.

Reds, pinks, blues, greens, yellows! Everything blew up into colour! The once dull room was now completely drenched in the bright colours that surrounded Alexander. The man stumbled back slightly, his eyes darting around the room, taking everything in, before landing on Thomas, who had the very same expression on his face.

"My God..." the Virginian muttered, whirling around the room and he observed every single colour he could.

"Mr Jefferson... Alexander Hamilton," Hamilton whispered, raising his hand to be shook, completely in awe.

"Alexander Hamilton..." Jefferson said quietly with a bright smile, one that even outshone the room. "A pleasure to meet you." he grinned, taking his hand and shaking it softly.

Years passed and Alexander could honestly say that he had never been happier. Thomas lit up his life in more ways than humanly possible. He was the one to make him laugh when he thought no one else could, he was the one to make him smile, he was the one to make him feel safe, but most of all, he was the one to make him feel loved.

Everyday they would argue over their state plans and bicker over the slightest things, but at the end of the day, they would always apologise and laugh about how ridiculous they were being, hugging and kissing and caressing until they were sound asleep in their bed. At home they lived a domestic sort of life; they would eat, sleep, laugh and write together, never very far apart. They loved each other very much, and it was clear to everyone who knew them. Their eyes showed nothing but admiration for each other, and their love was even brighter than the colours around them.

However, everything was about to change.

It had been a long day for Alexander Hamilton and he was just about ready to retire and walk home to see his Thomas. Standing up, he collected all of his papers in a pile and put them neatly into his draw for him to finish the next day. Alexander grabbed his coat and slid it on and was just about to walk out of his office when he stopped and staggered back.

Everything was black and white.

Again.

And that could only mean one thing...

Alexander sprinted home as fast as he could, sweat dripping from his brow and his lungs screaming for air, but he could find it in him to care as he passed house after house after house until he reached his own. Practically ripping the door open after he unlocked it, he stumbled into the house and started to rapidly run around, looking for any sign of Thomas whatsoever. There was non downstairs and so he didn't waste a second in flying up the stairs and into the bedroom, bursting the door open.

What he saw caused him to completely freeze, his whole body tensing and he heart pounding in his ears until all he heard was a faint buzzing sound.

Thomas Jefferson lay on the floor, an obvious bullet wound leaking with grey blood from his chest, his whole body limp. There was no longer that bright smile on his face, no longer those happy eyes.

Alexander fell back against the wall, not noticing the tears that poured down his cheeks until he tasted the salty liquid on his lips.

"No..." he whispered, falling down on his knees beside his Thomas. "No. No, please God, no." Frantically, he started to check for a pulse, fingers trembling along with his bottom lip.

He found nothing.

Nothing at all.

Reality hit him like a tonne of bricks, causing him to fall and break.

Thomas Jefferson was dead.

His Thomas Jefferson was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

Alexander recalled the last moment they shared together just hours before.

"You can't go out wearing that, Thomas!" Alexander laughed, shaking his head as Thomas strutted around the house, swinging that ridiculous sceptre that matched his velvet, magenta outfit.

"Why ever not?" The Virginian grinned back at him. "Magenta is in at the moment."

"Yes, for little children, Thomas!"

"At least they have a fashion taste then!" Jefferson shot back, trying but failing to suppress his charming smile.

"You know what?" Alexander smirked, waking forward. "You work that horrendous magenta outfit and show everyone how handsome you are!" He laughed, reaching up to kiss Thomas's cheek as he chuckled.

"You go it, darlin'," Thomas saluted.

"Now, I've got to go to work. Don't blind anyone with your outfit."

"I'll try my very best," Alexander smiled as Thomas leant down and pressed his lips to his, kissing his sweetly and gently.

"See you later, sugar."

"See you later." Alexander pecked his lips once more before he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

A sob flew from Alexander's mouth, followed by another and another an another until he was crying freely, clutching Thomas to him while tears splashed onto his cold cheek, one that he had kissed so many times.

How normal everything had been. How perfect. But now, everything was in shambles, including Alex's heart.

"I'm sorry," he cried into Jefferson's neck, blood drenching his hands and clothes, but he didn't care. Not one bit. Thomas was so scarcely limp, wearing the stupid coat that he always insisted on wearing with those stupid matching pants and shoes.

He had never looked more beautiful than he did in that very moment.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas."

Raising his head, Alexander looked at the peaceful face of his lover through watery eyes. How handsome he truly was. How perfect. How bright.

"You were my rainbow. I love you." 


End file.
